These studies are part of a continuing investigation of the eye in old age at this institution. The present project is a planned approach to the problem of macular disease in the aged, utilizing clinical, physiological and pathological methods of study. All residents of this institution with macular conditions will be studied clinically - visual acuity, direct retinal examinations with slit lamp and contact lens, color perception, color photography and progress notes. Familial and heriditary factors will be noted. The emphasis in 1973 and 1974 will be fluorescein angiography and the electroretiogram. So far 135 patients have been screened for fluorescein angiography. Eighty-five patients were found to be not suitable for testing due to cloudy media or physical or mental conditions. Of the 50 cases tested - several were not satisfactory. For these reasons, many more cases will have to be screened and tested to get a satisfactory number of cases for discussion and report. Electroretiograms have not been done so far because the set up was not satisfactory for the special study of the retina with macular disease. This has now been achieved following procedures advocated by J.L.K. Bankes of London in an article on the "Foveal Electroretinogram" and another by G.S. Brindley and G. Westheimer of University of California on "The Spatial Properties of the Human Electroretinogram." Examination of postmortem eyes will be continued as previously. A significant attempt will be made to get eyes for electron microscopic study. All these studies hopefully will help elucidate etiology and give leads for treatment and prevention of macular disease in the aged.